


Near the Fire

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It was rare to see Hestia outside the Olympus,





	Near the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096918) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It was rare to see Hestia outside the Olympus, but Hermes supposed that if it were to happen it made sense that it would be today. Across the coast of the country at that time huge bonfires were being lit to commemorate the summer solstice. And the people were talking and drinking in brotherhood without being aware that there were gods among them.

Hermes decided to just watch her for a moment, she looked quite beautiful with the lights coming from the bonfire seeming to dance against her skin, she stretched her hands close to the fire, he could imagine the pleasant warmth she must be feeling at the tips of her fingers and that brought a smile to his lips. At that moment, not for the first time, he thought he loved her.

She saw him at that moment and waved and Hermes moved toward her.

"I thought you would be in Athens," she said, wrapping him in her arms.

"And I thought you would be on Olympus"

“A very nice coincidence”

“Maybe it's destiny”

“I doubt it, the fates almost never pay attention to me”

His brothers, uncles, and cousins tended to describe love as fire. Big and passionate. Impulsive and destructive that consumed everything around them. Whenever he heard this he thought that maybe he didn't really love her because it didn't fit in with them. A scenario that had sometimes he could see himself feeling sad but not filled the fury that seemed to consume others. He could even visualize himself feeling happy for her eventually if the lucky person she chose as her lover treated her well. And if he loved her, it had happened slowly, and what he felt for her was a quiet and calm thing, the kind that should theoretically drive someone with his personality crazy, but in practice it was comfortable and sweet. Maybe it wasn't love, but he liked that feeling.

"Coincidence or fate, I'm very happy to have found you" he said.

"Me too" she said.

As Hestia was doing he reached for the fire, feeling the heat coming from the flames in front of them, the kind of fire that warms without burning you. And maybe that kind of love too.


End file.
